Such a wound pad will often be provided with liquid impervious film, to prevent fluid from seeping from the pad and onto the overlying dressing or onto the wearer's clothing. A wound pad in the form of an hydrophilic foam plate (e.g. polyurethane foam) will endeavour to expand by 30 to 40% in all directions when taking-up fluid, such wound pads often being used in the treatment of traumatic or chronic wounds. Other materials can strive to expand by as much as 100%. Plastic film cannot be made to stretch in keeping with the expansion of the wound pad. Film attached to the upper surface of the wound pad will counteract the expansion of the wound pad, wherewith the wound pad will attempt to arch or curve as the wound pad takes up fluid. There is thus a danger that the ends of such a wound pad applied to a wound will loosen from the wearer's skin, which is, of course, most undesirable.